Sensitive
by Dany-kunn
Summary: Shadow ha perdido un su única amiga, La aparición de su rival, cambia su vida volviendolá limón amorosa.Sonadow, yaoi, homosexualidad, para adultos ecenas, SonicSemeXShadowUke, etc


ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es para mayores de 20 años, se prohibe leer si eres de mente sana o seas Homofóvica/o, quedan advertidos, de todos modos no lo pongo para mayores porque se que me van a desobedecer pero allá sus padres les reprocha, nada de comentarios de acusos. Yaoi lemon extreme SonicSemeXShadowUke *¬* (lo sé, es lo unico que se hacer)disfrútenlo.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

sensitive

-- --

(cuando una persona sufre, llora, se siente sola o triste, siempre hay alguien que pueda ayudar, por más que te lleves mal, la odies, incluso que la hayas lastimado y erido, siempre va a tener esa sencibilidad con cada ser en la tierra)

Todo comenzó en una muy fría y lluviosa noche de mayo, las gotas de agua parecían caer de a tropa sobre el único cuerpo que melodeaba por las solitarias calles de Mobius, era una sombra oscura, su cuello buscaba alguna zona cálida de su mojado pecho, no tenía a donde ir, no sabía que hacer, ya nada parecía importarle después de aquella orrible pérdida, un pequeño suspiro se hiso presente creando un eco de lo solitario que estaba.

-Maria-solo se oyó, el ser oscuro ya llevaba días dibagando sin rumbo alguno, su cuerpo estaba pálido y frío, llevaba un increible catarro y no sabía cuanto tiempo más estaría así.Con pasos torpes se acercó a una banca y se recostó acurrucándose entre sus piernas y no quería saber más nada sobre nadie, estaba solo y solo una persona lo podía remediar pero esa niña ya no esrtaba, abrió sus ojos que antes eran los rubís más brillantes de la humanidad y ahora eran bordó opaco, casi de tonalidadoscura, dejó caer una solitaria lágrima de sus ojos..Siempre había sido el fuerte, el valiente, quien nunca se rendía por más que le faltace un ojo o una pierna pero en verdad no era así, tenía sentimientos, sentimientos frustrados, un alma adolorída y no tenía a nadie en quien apoyarse, estaba solo:Solo en las frías calles, solo en la vida.

-debo admitirlo, estoy solo, ya nada puedo hacer si no hay sentido por el cual vivir-mucitaba el cuerpo frío sobre la banca, de repente la lluvia dejó de cesar en su cara, levantó sus párpados para encontrarce con algo azul brillante, no pudo evitar llorar con más amargura-adelante, búrlate, búrlate de mí, vengate por haberte herido tanto-decía ocultando su cara.

-Shadow, estas bien?-preguntó un erizo azulado tocando su hombro, por más que llevace guantes el frío intenso que llevaba el cuerpo de Shadow traspasaba la fina tela blanquecina-Shadow, estas helado-dijo preocupado.

-ya no importa, no importa Sonic, no importa porque de todos modos ya dejé de existir hace tiempo-decía abrazándose a sí mismo.

-no Shadow, tu me impotas, me importas mucho-dijo abrazando a Shadow para trasmitirle un poco de su calor, por más que sintiera el frío sobre su piel, no le importaba nada más que mantener a Shadow a la temperatura-dejame llevarte a casa Shadow, dejame cuidar de tí hasta que te repongas-le decía sin separarce de él, el erizo negro asintió y se incorporó.Una vez parado, Sonic lo ayudó a caminar.

-- --

Después de haber caminado varios metros, al fin lidiaron con una casa hogareña de dos pisos-también Amy, Knuckles y Tails viven aquí, tenemos un cuarto adicional donde podrás reposar-le explicaba llegando a la entrada, Shadow no pudo evitar sonreir de recibir tantas atenciones del que alguna vez fue su más grande rival.

Sonic y Shadow entraron, justo allí estaba Knuckles al que Sonic le pidió ayuda para que lo llevacen a un cuarto donde pueda estar cómodo por un se fue, Sonic se quedó acariciandolé la cabaza, mirando cada detalle de su rostro que estaba aún pálido, debil-Shadow, quieres que te prepare sopa?-preguntó esperándo a que habriece sus ojos.

-por que tanta amabilidad?-preguntó muy debil-soy el que menos merece tus cuidados-con movimientos suaves se acurrucaba entre las sábanas para intentar recobrar la temperatura

-Shadow, estabas allá afuera a punto de morir y yo te estaba viendo, yo no dejaría morir a alguien y menos a tí-seguía acariciando su cabeza-ahora vengo, te voy a traer la sopa-

Cuando Sonic se fue, Shadow se quedó pensando de porque lo cuidaba tanto y por que le gustaba aquellas caricias y al estar tan cerca de Sonic, eso siempre lo hcía sentirce nervioso, raro pero a la vez aquellas sensaciones le agradaban mucho, le hacían sentirse bien, se quedó un tiempo pensando en Sonic hasta que este apareció con un plato de sopa y se sentó, Sonic con la cuchara llena de sopa la sopló y se la dio a Shadow en la boca-yo puedo solo faker-dijo burlón.

-no, estas muy mal y esta sopa está muy caliente para tomarlo de una-le comentaba mientras continuaba dándole sopa en la boca. Después de acabarce la sopa Sonic se quedó un gran rato charlando con Shadow, poco a poco se iban entendiendo cada vez más.

-- --

Las horas pasaron, todos ya se fueron a dormir pero Sonic no podía pegar un solo ojo, estaba pensativo, muy pensativo, desde que aquella vez en que raramente se fijó en Shadow.

Flash Back

Shadow estaba solo, mirándo la tierra desde unos grandes ventanales que había en la nave, eso le tranquilizaba, era lo único que le recordaba a María, que siempre estubieran en ese cuarto, admirándo la hermosa vista, Sonic se acercó a Shadow para verle mejor y avisarle que ya estaba todo listo pero le imprecionó verlo cabizbajo-Shadow, estas bien?-preguntó el erizo azul, Shadow alsó la vista para ver a los ojos de de Sonic. En sus rubíes se notaba el brillo de la trizteza y el miedo, pero le imprecionó mucho, cuanto brillaban como una llama ardiente metiendosé en su ser y quemando su pecho.

Shadow se secó las lágrimas-he? si faker, cuando quieras-dijo seriamente para luego marcharce de allí.Sonic quedó parado, pensando en lo que le acabó de suceder.

Fin del Flash Back

Ahora Sonic se dio cuenta de todo, sus suspiros eran arrancados por él, sus nervios comenzaban con su sola precencia, sabía por que aquellos ojos de rubí le hacía arder su pecho, que le hacía sentirce mal cada vez que lo veía llorar, amaba a ese erizo oscuro como la noche lo hacía sentirce verdaderamente feliz.

-- --

Sonic rápidamente salió de su cuarto y se acercó al de Shadow, pensando que estaba dormido abrió un poco la puerta pero pudo oir como llosozaba volteado de espaldas y lo más acurrucado posible entre las sábanas, el erizo azul no soportaba oirlo de esa manera, le dolía en el alma. Lo único que le quedó fue acercarce, sentarse en el borde de la cama y ponerlo entre sus brazos, haciendo que su cabeza quede sobre su pecho. Shadow solo abrazó mas fuerte a Sonic, lo necesitaba, en verdad necesitaba a ese erizo azul en su vida-Sonic, por favor, nunca me dejes, quiero estar contigo-aquellas palabras dejaron sin aliento al erizo azul, dandolé un bienestar sentimental. Las gotas de la lluvia aún golpeaba la vetana con una gran fuerza.

Las lágrimas de Shadow se virtieron sobre el pecho de Sonic, este levantó la cara de Shadow haciéndolo mirar a los ojos, rubí y esmeralda se chocaron mezclándose en una fusión de amor y deseo, Sonic amaba todo de Shadow, sus ojos rubí, su precioso pelaje negro y su aire de grandeza y poder, eso es lo que mas le atraía.

Shadow miraba a Sonic como un perfecto ángel de ojos claros, más brillante que la esmeralda que siempre lleva. El erizo azul ya no podía contener sus palabras y deseos, mirarlo a la cara, ver su rubor por tanto llorar, sus ojos brillantes y sus labios rogando por un contacto con los suyos, lo hizo sacar las palabras de su pecho-no llores más por favor, no quiero verte así-decía secando sus ojos con los dedos-nunca me gustó verte llorar-decía acercándose a la cara de Shadow.

-S...Sonic-decía dejándose llevar

-mm?-preguntó

-te amo-le dijo antes de unir sus labios con los de Sonic, fue un beso largo y apacionado. Sonic rodeó la cadera de Shadow con sus manos y este llevó las manos a su cara para hacer al beso más intentenso. Después de un momento ambos se separaron, no dejaban de verce a los ojos mirando la sinceridad del amor que se tenían y el deseo que crecía dentro de ellos.

-Shadow, yo tambien te amo-decía mientras lo recostaba-no debes salir, aún estas frío-dijo para luego volverlo a besar, esta vez la lengua de uno buscaba la del otro entrelazándose, Sonic aprovechó para morder los labios de Shadow con pasión para luego masajearlos con su lengua. Shadow solo gemía ecxitando aún más a Sonic, este se puso entre sus oscuras piernas y rompió el beso para descender hasta su cuello-dejame calentar tu cuerpo-decía para comenzar a lamerle el cuello mientras se frotaba con su cuerpo.

-haaaa...haaa-esa fue su respuesta, estaba demaciado abrumado como para poder articular palabra, jamás habia sido tocado con tanta dulsura y suavidad, su pecho subía y bajaba profundamente de la adredalina que sentía en todo su respiración aumentó cuando Sonic bajó a su pecho, corriendo un poco el mechón de pelo blanco y lamiendo suavemente degustando su delicado aroma, esa parte jamás había sido tocada, era muy sensible su piel, lo hacía retorcerce de placer y gemir de gusto-So...Sonic-Shadow estaba delirando de tanto placer.

Sonic, después de unas cuantas lamidas a su pecho decendió decender hasta su vientre, dejando un vizcoso camino de saliva , lamía y saboreaba su piel mientras los gemidos de Shadow crecían. El erizo negro se estremeció cuando esas caricias llegaban a su entrepierna, gemía cada vez más fuerte, sitando a sacar su erección de donde estaba oculta. Sonic miró a los ojos de Shadow, en ellos veía el deseo, quería que continuara, que no se detubiera.

El erizo azulado se incorporó para queitarce los guantes y las zapatillas, Shadow no dejaba de ver ecxitado a Sonic, le tentaba mucho ver su cuerpo, sus ojos clavados en los solo el hecho de pensar en que esta noche iba a ser de él comenzaba a sonrojarse, eso Sonic lo pudo ver bien y le excitaba. Se acercó a Shadow y camenzó a quitarle los guantes con los dientes para luego con sus manos desguantadas decender hasta sus air shoes.

La lengua de Sonic subía desde su pierna izquierda hasta llegara a su pene semi erecto para tomarlo con sus manos y acariciarlo. Shadow solo apretaba las sábanas y comenzaba a ruborizarce con más fuerza intentando acallar sus salvajes gemidos. Sonic besó la punta con mucho amor para comenzar a lamerlo. Cuidadosamente decendía hasta llegar a sus testículos para lamer de una forma muy sensual. El erizo negro se retorcía de placer, su vientre temblaba por aquellos estímulos que recibía. Sonic subió y metió el pene en su boca, Shadow no podía sentirce más delicioso, esas caricias tan suaves pero desbordantes lo excitaba mucho. Dejó de llegarle aire a su cerebro cuando sintió que el erizo azul succionaba su pene, Shadow estaba delirando de tantas estimulaciones a su virilidad.

-s...so-sonic, m-me corro-exclamaba entre gemidos desesperados, obviamente eso es lo que buscaba Sonic, así que con una mano tomó su pene y con la otra lo tomó de sus caderas para camenzar a succionar con más fuerza-haaa...hhhhaaa-gritaba de placer, Shadow sentía que se moría hasta que finalmente se corrió dentro de la boca de Sonic. Shadow se preocupó al haber hecho eso-sonic lo... lo siento-decía entre gemido mientras su bien formado pecho subía y bajaba. Sonic se tragó aquel líquido blanquecino y se acercó a la cara de Shadow.

-shhh-lo acalló para acariciarle sus suaves púas-tranquilízate-decía volviendose a poner entre sus piernas, comenzando a volver a besar su cuello y acariciar su pecho. Shadow abrazó a Sonic con sus manos para acariciarle toda la espalda. El ojiverde se separó y miró a Shadow para que le haga entender lo que quería, el erizo negro, entendiendo lo que quería, se abrió de piernas y llevó la cara a un costado-Sonic lo agarró de la barbilla y le dio un beso en los labios-tienes miedo? si quieres me detengo-le decía.

Shadow no quería que se detubiera-no Sonic, quiero que continues hasta el fin, quiero que calientes mi alma y mi cuerpo con tu amor, quiero ser de tu pertenencia, quiero sentrite dentro de mi, que me explores, quiero que me muestres tu amor-le dijo para luego besarlo, Sonic ya no nescesitaba nada más, aquellas palabras le inyectaron el alma con fuego por completo, ya no se detendría más ante nada, se puso en pocición y se quedó un tiempo pensando-eres...tu sabes...virgen?-preguntó algo avergonzado

-que clase de preguntas son esas?-preguntó, miró para un lado-si, si lo soy-susurró.Sonic sonrió y prociguió.Con suavidad lo penetró con la punta a lo cual Shadow gimió de dolor. El erizo azulado comenzó a besarle el cuello de nueva cuenta para que se tranquilize y eso funcionaba. Sonic logró penetrarlo por completo y se quedó quieto para que se acostumbrase, no podía creer lo estrecho que era Shadow por dentro, en verdad se sentía bien.

-hhhaaaa-gimió Sonic-Shadow que bien se siente estar dentro de ti-decía sin dejar de besar su cuello. Shadow aún gemía de dolor hasta que se acostumbró, sus brazos se rodaron en el cuello de Sonic y sus piernas rodaron sus caderas, gimiéndole al oido del azulado para hacerle entender que prosiguiese. Sonic no se esperó más y con movimientos suaves y fluidos comenzó a moverse dentro de Shadow haciendo que este gritara de plecer y dolor pero Sonic debió acallarlo-shhh...podríamos despertar a los demás-le dijo en el oído. Shadow acalló y Sonic acercó su hombro izquierdo a la boca del erizo negro-si quieres gritar solo muerde, así sabré que te llena de placer hacer esto-dijo mientras seguía besandolo, Shadow solo asintió y preparó sus colmillos en la suave piel de Sonic sin aún ejercer preción.

Sonic comenzó a moverce de nueva cuenta, sintiendo las mordidas del erizo negro y escuchando sus gemidos algo acallados por su piel. Las mejillas de Shadow pasaron a ser rojas como sus púas, su cuerpo brillante y sudando, sus ojos cerredos, lagrimeando de placer. Sonic comenzó a ejercer más fuerza, chocando su pelvis con la de Shadow. En un momento Sonic tomó las caderas de Shadow con fuerza y sacó su erección por completo para volver a meterlo de una manera rápida, lo hacía rapido, creando un efecto vaiven. La cama chillaba por los movimientos que hacían ambos. Shadow no dejaba de morder a Sonic, lo mordía tan fuerte que lo hizo sangrar un poco mientras Sonic continuaba en su tarea y empezaba a besar a Shadow en su boca.

Sonic, en sus últimas envestidas lo hacía muy fuerte, aciendo que a Shadow le agarrase espasmos en todo su cuerpo-Shad, no doy más....creo que ...me vengo-decía entre gemidos-estas muy apretado y me estas dando placer como nunca-decía mirandoló a los ojos.

-por favor, sigue, sigue hasta el fin que a mí tambien me gusta que estes dentro mio-le decía llorando de placer. El ano de Shadow no toleró más de tantos estímulos y se apretó al pene de Sonic haciendo que este se corriera dentro del erizo negro. Sonic sentía delicioso ante aquel acto del cuerpo de Shadow. El erizo negro volvió a tomar del hombro de Sonic para morderlo y no gritar, el mordido solo gemía al sentir esos colmillos perforando su suave y delicada piel. Con movimientos suaves, Sonic sacó su pene de Shadow y se recostó junto a él para ponelo en su pecho y acariciarle la mejilla-Sonic, te amo, nunca te alejes de mí, por favor-decía abrazándolo y llorando.

Sonic tomó a Shadow del mentón y lo acercó a su cara-siempre voy a estar a tu lado Shadow, te amo y quiero estar contigo para siempre-dijo para luego darle un suave y dulce beso

-- --

Varios días después dos erizos se encontraban recostados en una pradera llena de flores, admirando el bello cielo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos rubí y esmeralda chocaron para luego abrazarce y darce un tierno beso.

FIN

Dedicado a mi loco amado y mi hermosa hermana del alma, mis mas grandes amigos y confidentes.

Para vos mi querida y siempre acompañante, para que sepas que te extraño y que hice esto en tu honor y peticiones xDDD

Creado obviamente por mí y mis dos mosqueteros

Firma: Samantha Daniela.


End file.
